Toothy
Toothy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A light purple/mauve beaver with very large, gapped teeth (from which his name is derived), which appears to be diastema and freckles. Although his character description on the official site says he has "big ol' buckteeth" larger than the other characters, but in Season 2, he occasionally has the normal buckteeth. He is generally a very friendly character who likes to play around now and then, particularly with the younger characters. He admires Splendid (possibly when Splendid saved him in the episode Better Off Bread), and even dresses up as him for Halloween. He is good friends with Cuddles as seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Class Act, From A to Zoo, Remains to be Seen, Who's to Flame?, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past, Can't Stop Coffin, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2), Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Wrath of Con and the Strain Kringle. He is also good friends with Giggles, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Petunia. Toothy is one of the primary characters in the show, as he appears in many commercials and advertisements. There are a couple of ways in which he is famous: he is the first character to be killed ever in Happy Tree Friends (if one doesn't include Banjo Frenzy ''as an episode) and he is also the character who suffered a very horrible death in the episode that won an award at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in France, the infamous ''Eye Candy. Also, Toothy has a wide range of deaths; usually involving his eyes, his head or disintigrating. He can be used in wide range of situations, unlike most of the other characters whose personality defines how they might act in a given situation. He mostly acts before he thinks (e.g. running away and throwing a lit candle behind him in Class Act). He is not generally considered addle-brained, even though there have been instances where he's acted rather oddly in certain situations (such as misinterpreting some instructions and pouring two barrels full of gun powder into a cannon, rather than the necessary two spoonfuls in Mime to Five). Also, Toothy is known to cry in a few episodes when he gets hurt (e.g., Blast from the Past where he flew off the slide and broke his arm). It is stated by one of the creators that Toothy is often used as a 'place holder' character due to his ordinary 'Generic Tree Friend' appearance, until they have decided upon a final character. For example, in the storyboard for Wipe Out Toothy was originally drawn in Cuddles' place surfing and getting impaled on a buoy. His lack of a definite character also means that when he is used as a 'place holder' he won't influence the shaping of the episode in ways the creators don’t necessarily mean or want. Sometimes it is Toothy himself who plays the final role in an episode. Also, while Toothy does have a starring pop-up, he never actually got a real starring role in the TV series. The only episode he starred in was Autopsy Turvy, which wasn't an actual episode. Even though Toothy dies almost as often as Cuddles does, he has survived in Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Karols, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Wingin' It, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, (debatably) Banjo Frenzy, Cold Hearted,, the Youtube Live Episode, All Flocked Up, Something Fishy, and the HTF Break shorts, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Youtube Copyright School, and Oh Xmas Tree. Many of Toothy's injuries and some of Toothy's deaths involve his eyes, as seen in Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, and A Sight for Sore Eyes. In the HTF official forums, writer Ken Pontac said he feels Toothy is the most undeveloped character and needs more of a personality. Ken has said that they may give Toothy more of a personality in future episodes. This is already happening in some of the recent episodes (such as the Love Bites short Cold Hearted, where he is shown to be mischievous by interfering with Giggles' and Cro-Marmot's relationship). It seems in some episodes that Toothy loves to sing, and others think he's a good singer. As seen in Class Act, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You. ''Toothy has also cried many times such has ''Mime and Mime Again(debatably) Eye Candy, Blast from the Past, ''and Class Act.'' Relationships *Cuddles - Best friend *Sniffles - Close friend *Lumpy - Friend *Giggles - Friend *Petunia - Friend *Splendid- Idol Toothy's Episodes Famous Deaths *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Treasure These Idol Moments *Hide and Seek *Mime and Mime Again *Eye Candy Starring Roles #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Treasure These Idol Moments #Nuttin' But the Tooth #Hide and Seek #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails pt. 1 #Eye Candy #Class Act #Better Off Bread #Keepin' it Reel #From A to Zoo #Toothy's Easter Smoochie #Autopsy Turvy #We're Scrooged! #New Season Teaser Featuring Roles #Banjo Frenzy ('''Pilot Episode) #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Blast From The Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Aw, Shucks! #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Junk in the Trunk #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Ski Patrol #Read 'em and Weep #Can't Stop Coffin #Peas in a Pod #See You Later, Elevator Appearance Roles #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Gems the Breaks #A Change of Heart #See What Develops #Wipe Out! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #Youtube Copyright School HTF Break Roles #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year Love Bites Roles #Cold Hearted Kringle Roles #Kringle Karols #Kringle Feast #Kringle Frosty #Strain Kringle #Star Kringle Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Dentist - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Star of the Christmas Play - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Film Developer- See What Develops #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy- Peas in a Pod #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You #Student - Something Fishy #Office Worker - See You Later, Elevator Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): Decapitated by Lumpy's Banjo. (Debatable) # Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Flung off a merry-go-round and flies into a tree, breaking his spine. #Treasure These Idol Moments: Impaled through the mouth by a swing. (Idol-Induced) #Hide and Seek: Flippy snaps his neck. #Mime and Mime Again: Sucked into a fan his bandages are stuck to. #Happy Trails: Flies out of a bus and either hits a cliff or falls to the water below. (Debatable) #Eye Candy: Brain and left eye pulled out of his right eye socket. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion when he sets the school on fire. #Better Off Bread: Crushed by a meteorite. #Keepin’ it Reel: Flippy jams a projecter through his skull, poking out his eye and burning his brain. #Remains to be Seen: (1) Run over by Flippy's truck. (2) Dies when he bites down on Flippy's brain, making it explode. (but, as a zombie) #Stealing the Spotlight: Vaporized by the heat of Lumpy's Christmas lights. #From A to Zoo: Impaled through the head by a rhino's horn. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Frosty: Impaled by Lumpy's skis. #Ski Patrol: Lumpy inflates him with oxygen, causing him to pop when he hits a the sharp top of a flagpole. #From Hero to Eternity: Cut in half by Splendid's laser vision. #And the Kitchen Sink: Run over by Pop's SUV. #Party Animal: Part of face sliced off by Flippy, and served to Cuddles (his face was in the shape of a cake) by Flippy. #Ipso Fatso: Decapitated by barbell. #Doggone It: Attacked by a giant squid (debatable). #Concrete Solution: Dies when a bridge collapses. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in a fiery explosion. #Take a Hike: Impaled in the stomach on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: Nerve system ripped out by Russell's fishing hook. #Dunce Upon a Time: Head cracked like an egg by Lumpy. #Gems the Breaks: Flung out of a school bus and into a woodchipper. #Mime to Five: Fires a cannon that explodes and sends him flying into a pole, where he turns to dust. #Blast From the Past: 1). Flies into and impales Lumpy, killing them both. 2). Same death from "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya". #Chew Said a Mouthful: Nutty crashes his bed into a group of pipes, where he is crushed. #See What Develops: Disintegrated by the backlash of Splendid's speed. #Idol Curiosity: Drowns when the ship he's on sinks (Death not seen) #Aw, Shucks!: Caught in barbwire and drowns. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Head cut in half by a open filing cabinet drawer. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Turn into dust by intense UV rays. #Junk in the Trunk: Run over by Lifty and Shifty's van. #Double Whammy Part 2: Autopsy Turvy: Crushed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van knocks him into a closet. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Lumpy crushes him with a door. #We're Scrooged!: Torn apart by wind-up teeth. #Peas in a Pod: Coughs out his organs due to the fumes from Lumpy's plane. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the comic con center. #Strain Kringle: Body forced through a strainer. #See You later, Elevator: Burned to death by Pop's match. #Star Kringle: Has a Christmas Tree Star dropped on his head. #Happy New Year....Crushed by a chandelier. (Death not seen) Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: (Not shown) Possibly dies from an explosion because Flippy is holding up a very large bomb. #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Impaled in the eye and out the back of a head by a fork he was holding after tripping on an object Mime was juggling. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, or getting electrocuted or burned. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when he falls to the ground head-first. (Death not seen) #March 2005 Calendar: Apparently squished along with Cuddles and Giggles. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Impaled on one of Lumpy's skis. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Spring Chicken Dinner April 2007 Calendar: Five chicks burst out of his stomach. #It's Back to Cruel Time September 2007 Calendar: Impaled through the head with a projecter. #Fall Colors November 2007 Calendar: Splats into the ground after falling from a great height. #Un-named Wallpaper: He plays with a bomb, along with Giggles. It can be assumed he and Giggles died, when the bomb explodes. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round and breaks his jawbone. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Burnt by Flippy. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Yummy: Eats seven eggs, whereupon chicks hatch and burst out of his belly. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Goody: Picks up a basket with a snake in it, and the snake curls around him, and the force makes his eyes pop out.And the snake failed to eat his head. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Tasty: Eats a rotten Easter egg and vomits. He passes out and drowns in the pool of his vomit. Seen on Comics #'Don't Worry, Bee Happy': Toothy flies a kite, but a bee comes and Toothy tries to swat it. He becomes entangled in the kite's string and when the wind blows the kite, Toothy gets sliced by the string. This death is kind of similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Ice Slide: Ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Gogo Toothy: Brain torn out of his head. This death is similar to his death in Eye Candy. #Flying High: Hits the ground too hard. #Aim to freeze: Hit by an iceball,by Lumpy Injuries #Mime and Mime again: Entire body (except for his eyes and nose) get badly injured (offscreen). #Eye Candy: Eye multilated by a lollipop after tripping over a log. #Snow Place to Go: Breaks one of his buckteeth when trying to open a can. #Take a Hike: Arm bitten by a snake, making it swell up. #Blast From the Past: Breaks his arm after flying off a slide. #Idol Curiosity: Stabbed in the eye by a cocktail umbrella, which opens in his eye. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: 1. Suffers an allergic reaction to a bee sting in his eye. 2. Eye is ripped off after Lumpy slams the door on him. #Wrath of Con: (before death) Ears ruptured, and then set on fire. #All Flocked Up: Facial skin burnt and torn off by tar after Lumpy fired a rock at his head. #See You later, Elevator: (before death) Set on fire. Additional #Picture on Pillow: Toothy chases a butterfly, but he steps on a bear trap, and gets his knee cut by the bear trap. #Winter Break Intro: Cuddles accidentally drops a glass Christmas ornament on Toothy, and Toothy screams in pain (offscreen). #Yule Tube (HTF Competition Intro): His or a Generic Tree Friend's hand is cut off then burnt to nothing. #Homework is a PAIN! - September 2005 Calendar: Impaled in the eye by a pencil. #May 2005 Wallpaper: Eye torn out of his socket. Number of Kills Through a democratic poll, it has been decided that Toothy is not to be blamed for the deaths in Class Act involving the school explosion. For more information, see Class Act Explosion *'Cuddles' - 2 ("Mime to Five" (debatable), "Remains to Be Seen") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Blast From the Past") *'Petunia' - 2 ("Who's to Flame", "Remains to Be Seen") *'Handy' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen" along with Flippy) *'Nutty' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 15+ ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Others' - 0 Trivia *In the Pop Corn edition episode of Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, it is revealed that Toothy had a tail enlargement surgery and is wanted for impersonating a dentist in seven states, and was last seen in Ohio (this may be a reference to Nuttin' but the Tooth). *The First Blood DVD "Collect them All" section reveals he flosses his teeth excessively. *Toothy and Cuddles are the first duo in which both partners have killed each other. In other duos, one kills the other, but not the other way around. *Toothy loves watching monster movies, like Godzilla, as seen in Wingin' It. *The Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love has hinted that Toothy has an allergy to bee stings. *He has a pet turtle that had his shell painted with hot rod flames as seen in Junk in the Trunk. *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Toothy was seen with two stray hairs on his head. They disappeared in all future episodes. *A few of his deaths involve being vaporized, like in Stealing the Spotlight and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Toothy's buckteeth are normally longer than the buckteeth of other characters, though in some episodes he has normal buckteeth. Further, in some episodes, his buckteeth continuously change between being long and being normal. This was a mistake due to the laziness of the animators, this mistake was removed when Fatkat took over for the TV series. *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers and are quite famous for episodes they are featured in (Eye Candy and Shard at Work respectively). However there have been two times in which Kenn Navarro took Warren Graff's role, the first was in Keepin' it Reel where he played Toothy and second time was in a A Hole Lotta Love where he played Handy. *Unlike Giggles and Petunia, who are voiced by the same person and also appear a lot, Toothy and Handy have rarely appeared together. The only episodes they appeared on screen together were Remains to be Seen, Happy Trails pt. 1, Doggone It, Wipe Out, Wrath of Con, Concrete Solution, The Happy Tree Friends Youtube Live Episode and Dunce Upon a Time. All these moments were brief and involved no interaction. *He was the first character to be killed by Evil Flippy, Mime, and The Cursed Idol. *He is the only main character that doesn´t have a star billing in the first season of the TV series ("Autopsy Turvy" wasn´t a real episode). *Toothy is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *Toothy is one of the three main characters who doesn't normally wear any clothes/accessories of any kind. The others are Lifty and Flaky (Lumpy was seen ironing clothes the same color as his fur) *Toothy is Nutty, Mime and Cuddles' most frequency victim. Additionally, he is the Cursed Idol's most frequent victim. *So far the only starring role he has survived in is Nuttin' but the Tooth. *His survival rate is 26%. *His appearance is similar to SpongeBob SquarePants, as both have large gapped teeth and freckles on both sides the face. He is also similar to Timmy Turner from The FairlyOdd Parents, due to their large front teeth, purple-pink color, and because they are both accident-prone. *Flippy was Toothy's first victim. Coincidentally, Toothy was also the first victim of Flippy. *Toothy is one of only four characters - along with Lumpy, Flaky, and a generic tree friend - to have killed Flippy. Gallery File:12t.jpg|Toothy character info. File:Early_toothy.jpg|The early version of Toothy. File:Tooth.intro1.gif|Toothy's internet season 1 intro. File:Toothy_Intro.png|Toothy's internet season 2 intro (with the goof where he has normal buckteeth). File:Toothy_Intro.gif|Toothy's TV season intro. Userbox Toothy.jpg|Toothy in Eye Candy CuteToothy.jpg|Toothy giggling to himself. Toothy1.jpg|IT'S A TRAP! Toothy's laughing.....PNG|Toothy, laughing JawbrokenEye.jpg|Toothy with a jawbreaker in his eyesocket in Chew Said a Mouthful. 7324374_1683cea6d3.jpg|Toothy before his injury in Eye Candy. toothycursedidol.png|Toothy holding a Cursed Idol. 1.jpg|Toothy with his friends Lumpy, Cuddles, and Giggles in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. Whoops.jpg|Toothy's Death in Treasure These Idol Moments Rolling beaver.PNG|Toothy about to throw a snowball in Cold Hearted Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rodents Category:Beavers Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rodents Category:Beavers Category:Purple Characters